Devices and techniques have been developed by the unscrupulous to open locked doors from the outside, thereby permitting illegal entry into homes, apartments, hotel rooms and the like. It, therefore, has long been desirable for occupants to assure that dead bolts may not be so opened. Various improvements have been so developed with a goal of preventing locks, particularly dead bolts, from being turned or operated from without. This invention not only bars such turning, but also may be quickly removed from the inside in the event the occupant need exit hastily, such as in the event of fire.